Misumi Shima
Yin is characterized as slow, soft, yielding, diffuse, cold, wet, and passive; and is associated with water, earth, the moon, femininity and nighttime. Appearance Misumi is a young woman with white-silver hair, black colored eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Her hair reaches slightly below her chest and sits in naturally fat curls, she has rather intense eyes, and an all around feminine form and face. Clothing She wears a a black dress that is about thigh length with long sleeves and a full skirt. The top is a corset like top that cinches tight around her waist and goes up into a odd collar like thing with pieces of material leading down to the bust area of the shirt. The skirt is ruffly and leads down to the bottem simply, with very little adornment. She wears fishnet stockings and a simply black headband or a hat upon her head, depending on the day and if she's inside or out. She has a pair of fishnet stockings on her legs and gloves of the same material, as well as a pair of feminine, heeled boots that reach mid-calf. Personality Unlike other's that tended to frequent a dark guild, Misumi doesn't need to be cold and unfeeling. She's never minded that everyone knows that she is softer, calmer, less easy to anger. She can be cold, if the situation pushed her far enough, but she has only been pushed so far one time. Like her brother, she is the perfect example of the Yin. Another thing about Misumi, she doesn't feel any need to hide her tears. Like the element she controls, she doesn't find tears weak. She doesn't ball her eyes out, but she has been known to shed a tear when truly saddened. Biography Misumi and Ambrocio grew up with their parents in a small village until they were thirteen. On the twins thirteenth birthday, their parents went out and never came back. This caused Misumi to withdraw into herself. Her magic sprouted up about the same time her brother's did, but she didn't know it until awhile later. She didn't practice, she mostly played until she became comfortable with her magic. To her it's less a tool and more a toy that keeps her entertained while she stays out of her brother and everyone else's way. Magic Water Magic is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for him/her to employ it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas. Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon, acting like a real blade. Whirlpools generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces. The user is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air. Mages specializing in Water Magic can also achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic: turning their own bodies into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows them to become impervious to both physical and Magical attacks, which merely pass through them without harming them. In addition, the water from the user's body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic (whereas casters unable to transform their bodies are apparently limited to using the water from the surrounding area), as well as have its properties altered, with the user being capable of making it boil without causing any damage to himself/herself. While unaffected by most types of offense, however, Mages with a body solely composed of water are still susceptible to freezing, which can immobilize them and inflict damage upon them. Possibly as a result of the liquid form granted to them, the most experienced users of Water Magic can seemingly breathe underwater, at the same time being able to encase oxygen in spheres of water for others to do the same. Weapons/Equipment/Magic Breathing Underwater - Misumi has the ability to breathe underwater. Unison Raid - This spell which allows two Mages to unite similar Magical powers to attack with a stronger magical attack. Many priests have wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, but without success. However, she and Ambrocio have managed it. *Water Body: Misumi has the ability to transform her body into a mass of water, which would render any physical assault ineffective. Some would go as far as to claim her body is composed of water, but it is unknown if this fact is indeed true. *Water Bubbles: Misumi has the ability to create bubbles of water which can be used as a container that stores oxygen. This can be worn by different users and the bubble size is modified according to Misumi's will. It can be used during long-term, undersea travels, which requires a great supply of oxygen. *Water Slicer: Misumi creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which may be used as projectiles. The enormous pressure emitting from the blades are strong enough to cut through whatever they may encounter. *Water Cane: Misumi creates a whip-like structure made of water, usually being an extension of her own hand. It has a tremendous range and is often used as a long-distance attack against a single opponent. It can attack with great speed, flexibility and pressure, and seems to be used like a whip. *Water Dome 1: Misumi creates a large dome made of water that camouflages with the ocean and holds air inside. The size can be modified for individual use or to contain a group, and the structure is able to float on water. *Water Jigsaw: Misumi may transform her body into a rapidly spinning cone, which is surrounded by a swirling mass of blades. The blade's properties resembles Water Slicer. It is a short-ranged attack directed against a single opponent. *Water Lock: Misumi has the ability to materialize a large circular mass of water, and unlike the Water Dome 2: it contains no oxygen inside. This spell is used to capture enemies and incapacitate them by suffocation. *Water Nebula: Misumi creates two columns of water, which rotate around each other and forms a helix that pushes the opponent with huge force, causing massive damage. Used primarily for long distances, against a single opponent. *Water Force: Misumi faces the palm of her left hand towards the opponent and swipes it back, making the water take the form of a circumference that pushes the target away. *Water Punch: Misumi accumulates water under high pressure and surrounds her fist, then attacks the opponent with great force. This short-ranged attack is directed against a single opponent. *Sierra: A full body transformation resembling Water Body, used by Misumi in a state of strong agitation or other influencing emotion (eg. jealousy or rage). Her strong emotions cause her full body transformation to heat up/ boil. This is a short ranged attack which displays enormous, unpredictable speed. *Water Beam: Misumi places both of her hands together and jets a high-pressured beam of water towards her opponent. *Double Wave: Misumi swipes both of her hands towards each other, her right hand over her left hand, creating two waves that come at the target from both sides, engulfing the opponent in water and restraining it's movements. *Water Rush: Misumi moves with great speed toward the opponent, which produces a heavily pressure of water used to damage the opponent. *Whirlpool: Misumi moves her clenched fist forward like a punch and creates a whirlpool of water, which surrounds the opponent in a whirl, and then blow them away with tremendous speed. This attack is long-ranged and can be directed against a single opponent. Weakness #Though she has the capability to be dangerous, she isn't. The only spells she can use when not under great stress, protecting loved ones, or practicing alone… is defensive spells. Even though her appearance may suggest otherwise, she does not want to hurt others, even if she is in a dark guild. #When she's under great emotional stress, or startled, she has problems keeping her powers under control. #She feels great guilt when she is forced to hurt others, thus earning irritation from her brother and making her more withdrawn then normal, but she can hide it… if completely necessary. #Though her attacks can be quite efficient, the fact that she refuses to even practice with any real vigor makes her range much shorter then expected. She can only throw most of her attacks about half the distance of most other mages because she refuses to practice on further range attacks. Trivia Write the second section of your page here. Gallery Gothic_Flowergirl.jpg